


Paper Plane

by fumate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Comedy, Kinda slash, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo menyesal. Sungguh. Dia memanjatkan satu permohonan- tapi Hephaestus belum segila itu untuk mengabulkannya, kan? [AR. Leo/Percy, kinda]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Plane

Percy menatap Leo dengan galak. "Annabeth bilang memang kau yang menembakkan peluncur misil?"

"Bung, aku—aku tidak mengerti bagaimana sampai itu terjadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Maaf?" geram Percy.

.

.

**Paper Planes**

A Percy/Leo fanfic

.

.

Leo mengalihkan pandangan, tak kuasa menghadapi manik hijau berkilat milik Percy. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ulu hatinya nyeri ketika dia melihat Annabeth berusaha menenangkan pacarnya. Sungguh, Leo tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Dia pun merasa marah atas tindakan bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Annabeth telah menceritakan tentang Percy di perkemahan –semuanya. Sampai-sampai Leo berdecak kagum. Jason merengut di sebelahnya karena lelaki spanyol itu _jarang_ memuji dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah mendengar seluruh kehebatan serta kisah-kisahnya, Jackson satu ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mau Leo jadikan musuh. Malahan, dia berharap Percy bisa menjadi sahabat karibnya. Bisa sedekat mungkin, setidaknya seperti persahabatannya dengan Jason. Lebih, mungkin.

Dan dia menghancurkan segalanya. Dia memporak-porandakan mimpinya sendiri untuk bersahabat dengan putra pengguncang bumi.

“Leo Valdez. Kau dalam masalah besar” Percy mendesis sebelum meninggalkan dek. Leo tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi ya, satu sesi mendengarkan membuatnya tahu itu memang Percy Jackson.

Lelaki spanyol itu mendesah pelan. Helai-helai hitamnya berterbangan dihembus angin. Ada kesedihan yang melingkupinya. Ketika ia bangkit. Ketika ia melangkah. Ketika ia mengambil secarik kertas. Aura itu senantiasa menyelimuti kendati tak berwarna.

Leo memandangi kertas di tangannya. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak, seakan memiliki pikiran sendiri. Leo memperhatikan kertas itu selagi dibentuk. Tatapannya kosong.

“Pesawat kertas?” tanya Annabeth ketika hasil tangannya sudah jadi. Percy tampak sudah tenang. Leo tidak menyadarinya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir membuat pesawat mainan, tapi, yah, dia tetap anak Hephaestus.

“Ya” jawabnya, tersenyum kecil. “Aku butuh hiburan saat ini”

Leo berjalan menuju ujung kapal. Dia bersandar di tepian, menatap hampa lautan di hadapannya.

 _Hei ayah,_ Leo memanggil. Dilemparnya pesawat kertas itu, sehingga berputar-putar bersama angin di atas lautan. _Kumohon. Jodohkan saja aku dengan Percy. Poseidon mungkin takkan keberatan karena aku ganteng. Atau apapun, asal anak itu tidak marah-marah lagi_.

Semilir laut merasuki penciumannya samar-samar. Terasa seperti ganggang sedap. Leo masih betah menghirup harum itu ketika aroma lain menyeruak.

Bau gosong. Api.

Untuk sedetik, Leo mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Kemudian dia tertawa, cukup kencang untuk membuat Annabeth keheranan. Ditatapnya pesawat kertas yang makin menjauh, melintas gagah tanpa terjatuh.

“Leo? Kau baik-baik saja?” gadis itu muncul di sebelahnya. Alisnya naik sebelah, menandakan dia keheranan. Bukan khawatir.

Leo menyeringai. “Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.” kemudian dia tertawa lagi, memperhatikan laut dengan puas.

Hephaestus dan Poseidon belum segila itu untuk menjodohkan mereka, bukan?

**Fin**


End file.
